What Sets us Apart from the Rest
by zalla661
Summary: In Ponyville, Trixie and her companion eevee, or Charlie as he is called, take a trip to Ponyville Elementary School. There they fond the CMC's being bullies and decide to intervene. There Charlie explains to the bullies how special the CMC's are despite not having cutie marks. See original work at under zalla661
1. Chapter 1

Ponyville was busy today. Ponies and their Pokémon companions were out and about this fine sunny day. Celestia's sun rose and was at the highest point of the day signaling the afternoon. Derpy delivered mail along with a flock of mail pidgey. Their little mail bags swung in the air as they flew behind the wall eyed mare like ducklings would their mother. Bon Bon made her candies while Lyra played with a filly unicorn and her azurill, and Nurse Red Heart passed by with two chansey in nurse outfits following close behind like a marching band with bright smiles on their faces. All was right with the world as everyone went on with their day.

For Trixie and her eevee companion, Charlie, it was a special day. It marked their one year anniversary since they began dating after her failure to rule Ponyville with the Alicorn Amulet. Since then, they managed to salvage her reputation and even earning a certain amount of fame alongside with it. Her love for Charlie grew as they performed together with his sisters as a traveling magic show. Trixie got along with the sisters very well, but Charlie often butted heads with his older sisters due to conflicting view points. Charlie loved Trixie, he loved his sisters too. They were just hard to talk to sometimes, considering their personalities.

First there was Swift and Lea, a jolteon and leafeon, both were brash and loved a good prank. They were the wild and youngest of the four sisters to Charlie. Swift was most reckless and often did things without thinking what the end results would be, while Lea was a bit more conservative in her approach to things she did. Sometimes she'd think things through, but more often than not she wouldn't. The two often played pranks with Rainbow Dash and often got into a lot of trouble with the mayor.

Then there was Tiffany who was a sylveon. Despite her delicate name, Tiffany was a massive brute. She easily stood as tall as Big Mac and had the strength of two strong Royal Guards. She was a muscle head and cared not for strategy in anything she did. She often relied on brute strength for everything she did. As fate would have it, that strength came with one major flaw, she had a very nasty temper. Out of the four sisters she was the most unreasonable of the lot arguing over the simplest of things. Combined with her short temper she would go off and destroy anything she came across. Now, everywhere Tiffany goes she's escorted by one of Princess Twilight's guards much to her disdain.

Finally there was Sally the eldest sister and a glaceon. Graceful, dainty, refined, and completely vain. She was best friends with Rarity, though some suspect they were together. The two loved fashion as much as they loved being pampered. The two went to the spa with Fluttershy and her bunnery every Saturday at 11am sharp. She loved dresses and making them for others. She was very thoughtful in everything she did. She never did anything without giving it considerable thought. Sometimes she'd think to hard that it leads to inaction on her part. In her dress making this lead to a few conflicts even with Rarity who was just as bad as she was at times.

In spite of all the obvious differences they had the four siblings had one thing they all agreed on, their brother and his dislike of evolution. They for the life of themselves couldn't wrap their minds around the fact he didn't want to evolve into something greater. _'Why wouldn't he evolve? What was he afraid of?'_ they would ask him only for him to shrug them off and walk away. They confronted him so many times that he now just ignored them whenever the subject was brought up. _'Why won't you evolve and become stronger?_ ' Tiffany asked him once when they worked at Sweet Apple Acres. ' _Why won't you make something of yourself? Everypony knows being average is no way to get along in life.'_ Sally said to him once.

In spite of all this he still loved them and they loved him.

He often thought of the times they had before his sisters evolved. They were so similar back then it was uncanny how different they were once they changed. It's like they were completely new Pokémon altogether. That change is what made Charlie fear evolving. For one he feared he'd grow to either dislike Trixie, or she would dislike the change it could make to him. Another reason is he liked the way he was and thought he didn't need to evolve to prove anything. Trixie made it clear once when his sisters were over that he didn't have to evolve for her to love him, and if he didn't or did it'd never change her opinion of him.

Trixie did her best to be there for him, but his depression only grew as time went on. Ironically that was how they met. After one of his 'talks' with his sisters, he stormed off heading to Zecora's hut when he encountered Trixie on the road. After she apologized to Twilight for her misdeeds Trixie left heading into the Everfree Forest hoping to go back to the rock farm she worked on that's when they met.

They became close friends and as time went on they developed a passion for one another. The three youngest sisters were happy for him, but Sally didn't approve of Trixie at first. With time they got to know each other and became friends. Trixie eventually became friends with many ponies in Ponyville and became a citizen of it.

Today she was going to watch the Cutie Mark Crusaders after school with Charlie. For now they were in her travel trailer enjoying a wonderful lunch he'd made them consisting of dandelion sandwiches and berry bon bons.

"Mmm. This is delicious Charlie. You spoil Trixie like this all the time she might just stop cooking forever." the blue mare grinned nuzzling him.

Charlie leaned away from her, his wooden chair creaked as the old wood was put under stress. "Stooop Trixie!" he whined, pushing her away. "You'll make me drop my bon bon."

"Humph! You care more for your bon bons than Trixie's affections?" the mare scoffed in mock anger, crossing her arms.

Charlie sighed putting down his bon bon and leaned over kissing her on the cheek. "You are much better than any old bon bon." he cooed into her ear.

Trixie blushed pushing him away trying to keep up her angry look at him. He gave her a cute stare, his charm was intoxicating. it made it hard for her to stay mad at him even if she was only pretending. She buckled under his cute gaze and pulled him into a hug. "Fine, Trixie forgives you."

He smiled rubbing his nose against her cheek. The two finished lunch and after a quick cleanup they made their way to Ponyville Elementary. When they go there it was ten minutes to 1pm and school was already out by the time they arrived. Ponies and Pokémon alike were heading home alone in groups or with family. Trixie giggled as a tiny ponyta ran by with a group of fillies wearing matching saddlebags.

Trixie and Charlie approached the school house to find the teacher Miss Cherliee closing desk for the day. She looked up to see the two approaching her. "Ah, Trixie Charlie how are you two?" She greeted them with a smile.

"We're fine Miss Cherliee." Trixie responded to the instructor. "We're just here to pick up Apple Bloom and her friends. Are they here?"

"Oh, I think they're on the play ground with a few of the other children." She tapped her hoof thoughtfully. "Yeah, I remember they were on the swings earlier."

"Thanks Cherliee!" Charlie said waving to the mare.

He and Trixie exited to see if they could find the trouble prone fillies. It didn't take long to find out where they were. A high pitched voice screamed. _Sweetie Belle_. Trixie frowned looking at Charlie who nodded. The rounded the school building to find the school bullies, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and a young ponyta, fighting the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

 _ **[A few minutes earlier]**_

"And here I thought you three couldn't get any lamer!" Diamond Tiara laughed at the CMCs circling them with Silver Spoon and a ponyta.

"Yeah! Like you totally should have gotten your cutie marks by now! Maybe your just _soooo_ lame you'll never get a cutie mark." Silver Spoon chimed in.

The ponyta walked up laughing. "Hah! Good one, Silver! Maybe they'll get their cutie marks for being lame instead!" She laughed her fiery mane flowing in the wind as her red dress and skirt ruffled.

"Aww thanks Ember." Silver Spoon replied nuzzling her affectionately.

Diamond gagged. "Come on you two enough of your love dovey stuff!"

Ember was about to retort when suddenly Silver Spoon found herself on the floor he nose bloodied as Scootaloo ran up decking her in the nose with a hoof punch. The other two ran to help their friend. Ember helped Silver up while Diamond stood between the CMCs and her friends. Sweetie Belle screamed in horror and Apple Bloom stood there holding Sweetie.

"The heck is your problem you psycho?!" The pink filly yelled at the orange pegasus.

"The heck is your problem with us?!" She replied charging Diamond Tiara.

The two butted heads. Despite being a snob and bully, Diamond was surprisingly strong. She pushed Scootaloo back with minimal effort and shoved her to the ground. Apple Bloom let go of Sweetie Belle and ran into Diamond head first. The yellow filly hit Diamond right in her rib cage and sent them both flying to the ground. Apple Bloom stood up kicking the down filly, Scootaloo joined in.

Diamond covered her face as she screamed in fear as the assault continued. She reached out grabbing Apple Blooms hoof and pulled with all her might sending the earth pony to the ground with her. She then threw dirt into Scootaloo's eyes blinding her.

"That's fighting dirty Diamond!" Apple Bloom said kicking her opponent in the face making it swell.

A flash of flame came between them as Ember. She leaned over kissing Silver Spoon making her smile as she choked trying not to cry anymore.

"You'd know all about fighting dirty wouldn't you?" the flame pony stomped the ground. "Two on one is hardly fair! Hitting a lady and my fillyfriend! Why don't you try that against somepony who _CAN_ fight? Unless you're a bunch of cowards!"

"You're not a real pony!'Scootaloo yelled pointing to her. "You're a fake pony!"

Ember's eyes twitched as anger built up inside of her. She reared p on her back legs flaring her manes and tail as fire enclosed around her body.

"SHUT UP!"

Embers mane came to life as her anger swelled inside her, no one hurt her friends! Especially not a bunch of blank flanks! Her body was engulfed in flames as her body hurled towards the two assailants, leaving Sweetie Belle alone, creating a small explosion. As the dust settled Trixie stood between them with a pink aura shield around her.

Ember gasped stepping away from the mare who looked at her angrily. Charlie helped the Scootaloo and Apple Bloom trying to comfort Sweetie Belle who was now crying. Ember retreated to her friends shielding them. Trixie sighed shaking her head.

"What is going on out here?!" Cherliee screamed running out after the explosion. Seeing the burnt ground she immediately looked over to the flaming pony Pokémon filly. "EMBER! Did you do this?!"

Ember stood over Silver Spoon who hugged onto Diamond. Cherliee saw the condition of Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Running over to them she inspected them. Gasping at the injuries, though superficial, she still hurried everyone into the school house and tended to the injured ponies with Trixie's help.

"Thank you Trixie." The teacher pony said wiping Silver Spoon's nose with a bloody cloth.

Ember sat beside her fillyfriend petting her mane affectionately as she was tended to. Cherliee glared at Ember who looked away in shame. "And you young lady have some explaining to do." she scolded Ember. "What happened and why did you attack your fellow students? And I want the truth."

Ember fidgeted looking to Silver Spoon who nodded for her to go on. Nothing was said, but the look in Silver Spoon's eyes said it all. "I- that is we, Diamond, Silver, and I were bullying the Cutie Mark Crusaders for being blank flanks..." Cherliee glared at the filly making her feel uncomfortable before she added, "again."

The maroon pony sighed facehooving. "Why? Why do you six always do this? Why must all of you fight? If you actually tried not bullying the girls you'd probably find you have more in common and be good friends."

Scootaloo scoffed leaning towards Apple Bloom. "Yeah right? What do we have with that fillyfooler?" She pointed to Silver Spoon who looked offended. Ember growled stomping the ground, Cherliee and Trixie both looked angrily at the pegasus filly. Apple Bloom was taken aback.

"Scoots! What a thing ta say!" she exclaimed. "You know Sweetie Belle is that way right?"

"Scootaloo! That tanks it! Detention for the rest of the week and I'll be having a word with your parents after this!" Cherliee scolded her student. She then looked over the six of the fillies. "Where did I go wrong with all of you? The only one that seems sensible out of you six is Sweetie Belle! She never struck another in anger or aggression! Nor has she ever really insulted anypony as far as I know! What is wrong with all of you?!"

The sudden outburst startled everyone in the room. Trixie and Charlie backed into the corner with Diamond and the CMC's while Ember and Silver Spoon dared not move. Nopony moved for a while until Trixie did.

"Miss Cherliee, if Trixie may?" she asked taking the distraught mare to her desk sitting her down in the seat. "Let us handle this, just rest for a moment to calm yourself."

She sighed conceding to sit as Trixie suggested. Trixie then turned to the six fillies and herded them together. Once they were bunched together, much to their disdain, Trixie sat on the ground in front of them with Charlie by her side.

"Sit." she ordered them. Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, Ember, and Sweetie Belle sat down obediently leaving Apple Bloom and Scootaloo standing. "Sit." Trixie said firmly causing them to sit. "Now then, what happened?"

The stories were told from each filly's perspective and not to everyponies surprise, each criminalized the other for wrong doing first. When Ember and Silver Spoon told their stories however, they were not damning to the CMC's, but to themselves.

"-that was when Scootaloo hit Diamond." Ember said hugging Silver Spoon. She returned her gaze to Trixie and Charlie who were listening. "I got angry and attacked them, calling them cowards for hitting already and ganging up on Diamond Tiara. We never hit them, so when they hit my friends that's when I attacked them. I'm sorry you three."

Each of the cutie mark crusaders had different reactions. Sweetie Belle ran up hugging the two fillies and looked over to a outing Diamond Tiara. She walked up and hugged the pink filly. "I'm sorry, you got hurt Diamond." she said hoping this was a good start to mending the rift between all of them. Much to her surprise, Diamond Tiara scoffed and hugged her back.

"Humph, like whatever. I forgive you. It's not like you hurt me or anything." she said to the other two.

Trixie, Cherliee and Charlie all sighed in relief that someone in the group was being sensible. Though the other two weren't so easily persuaded. Charlie decided it was his turn to speak.

"Just what is it that you there don't like about them?" he asked Diamond, Silver, and Ember.

The three looked at each other, Ember and Silver looked uneasy, but Diamond just blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "They're blank flanks." she said mindlessly as if rehearsed.

"Diamond Tiara!" Cherliee exclaimed. "That's not a nice thing to say or do to another pony. Have you really learned nothing? Have none of you? Do you remember your cute-ceañera?"

The pink rich filly frowned crossing her arms. "Yeah, I remember. I remember a couple of blank flanks ruining it!"

"Hey! You're the one who was being a mule!" Scootaloo retorted. "As if we needed to do anything with you and Silver being a couple of snob bitches!"

"SCOOTALOO!"

"Shut your damn mouth you flightless chicken!" Ember yelled shielding Silver Spoon in her arms. "You leave her out of this you ugly horses ass!"

"EMBER!" Cherliee was absolutely livid by this time. "That's it you all get detention! And if I hear any whining I'll add a day each time! Is that understood?" Sweetie Belle raised her hoof slowly. The teacher pony snapped her head to her causing her to lower it without a word.

"I'm sorry to hear that Diamond." Charlie said walking up to her. "But you know that doesn't give you the right to bully them, right?"

The filly looked up at the brown Pokémon. She clearly didn't understand as she gave him a blank stare like he was crazy. "Why not? They're blank flanks."

"So?"

"SO?! They're below us! Not as special." She said like it was the most obvious thing.

Charlie looked over to Ember pointing to her. "She's a blank flank."

Diamond opened her mouth to speak but closed it. It took her a moment but she had come up with a response. "She's a Pokémon. Like you. You don't get cutie marks!"

Charlie gave her a thoughtful smile. "True. But did you know her kind evolves?"

Now, Pokémon evolving was not a foreign concept. In fact evolving was like earning a cutie mark for Pokémon. Not many saw it that way, but to the ones who did, like Charlie's sisters, it was a rite of passage. To some it made them feel privileged and better than others. The very reason Charlie despised evolving himself.

He looked over to Silver Spoon who was glaring at him, holding Ember protectively. "You big jerk! Leave Ember alone!" she yelled at him.

Cherliee and Trixie were about to scold the filly but Charlie held a paw up stopping them. "It's OK, she's just standing up for her friend." He said lowering his paw. "In a lot of ways you three are like my sisters."

The bullies looked at one another before looking up to him, as did the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Your sisters? Why do we remind you of them?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Like you three, they feel that me not evolving is an embarrassment and makes me less then them. They love me as a brother but treat me like a lesser being sometimes because of it. They don't mean to but they constantly tell me that I am wasting my talents by not evolving. Like you three holding your cutie marks in such high regard and look down on others who don't have them." He walked over to Ember patting her head gently. "You have great potential in you. As do you." He pointed to Silver Spoon. "And you." He pointed to Sweetie Belle, causing her to blush. "As do all of you." He waved his arm around gesturing to all of them.

Scootaloo scoffed again looking at Diamond Tiara. "Her? Potential at what? Being a rich bit-"

"Scootaloo," Cherliee said in a serious tone making the filly stop her insult before it left her mouth.

"You say that but do you understand what potential is Scootaloo?"

The filly remained silent not sure exactly where he was going with this. "Potential is what we all have? It's like... being able to do something that you're good at?" she ventured a guess.

"A good guess but that's not quite what it is. Potential means you have room for improvement and growth to better yourself. We all have it and I can say with absolute certainty that a cutie mark or evolving has nothing to do with it." Everyone stared at him, Trixie incredulously. "OK, so evolving does have something to do with it, but the point is that even if you don't evolve or have a cutie mark it means you can still be anything you want! You don't have to let destiny dictate what you become." he sighed looking to Silver Spoon and Ember. "You two are friends. Yet you don't judge Ember because she didn't evolve and she doesn't have a cutie mark. To many ponies and pony like Pokémon she's worse than a blank flank. Am I right Ember?" As he finished a thought passed through his head, and in a moment he had a look of revelation. _I need t speak to my sisters after this_. He thought keeping his thoughts to himself.

Ember looked down with shame written on her face. It was true. Many ponies didn't understand that Pokémon didn't get cutie marks, specifically the equine Pokémon. Back in Canterlot Ember use to get a lot of rap for being a pony without a cutie mark, mostly because the ponies couldn't tell she was a Pokémon but thought she was just a pony. She was one of only a handful of ponyta in all of Equestria.

"So why do you of all ponies and Pokémon bully these girls for being something that you are? Better yet, why do you bully them knowing it hurts them for you to do so, having been on the receiving end of said bullying yourself?" Trixie added.

"I- I uh, I." Ember stumbled over her words trying to come up with a good reason why. But nothing did. She had no good reason other than she'd become a bully. A thug. Just like the others from Canterlot. "But Silver Spoon and Diamond don't! Silver Spoon even loves me!" She suddenly said as if in desperation.

Trixie stood beside Charlie looking at the fire pony. "Why didn't she judge you?"

Ember looked to her friends. They looked hurt and saddened. "Actually, they did at first. But when I explained to them I was a Pokémon and didn't get a cutie mark it made them stop. We started talking occasionally and eventually we became friends." She finished lowering her head.

Silver Spoon nuzzled her and Diamond came over to hug them both. "I'm sorry, we ever bullied you Ember."

"I'm sorry, too." Silver Spoon said sandwiched between the two.

Sweetie and Apple Bloom d'awwed at the sight. Scootaloo frowned.

Charlie and Trixie smiled with Cherliee at the sight. The former bullies reconciled with their friend. The three of them looked over to the fillies they bullied. Neither side made a move.

Cherliee stepped forward. "Well, despite the facts I'm still going to have a word with your parents Ember. And I'll be expecting you to join everypony in detention. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Cherliee." the pony Pokémon sighed in defeat.

Silver Spoon nuzzled Ember before turning to glare at Charlie. Cherliee gathered Ember Silver, and Diamond to take them home while the CMCs stayed behind with Trixie and Charlie.

"Now then," Trixie said walking between everyone. "Time for us to take you three to your homes. Your families must be worried sick."

A short while later Trixie, Charlie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were heading off in one direction with Cherliee and the Bully Crusaders walking in the other direction.

Charlie and Trixie wrapped their tails together as they walked with the girls in tow. Once they'd dropped the girls off, Charlie thought back to what he said about his sisters. He needed to talk to them about him evolving. Something he didn't want to do but with Trixie by his side he knew he'd be able to pull it off.

He was so deep in thought that they didn't hear Trixie talking to him.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm? What- sorry Trixie." he said sheepishly, seeing her intense glare.

"Trixie asked what you are planning on doing with the rest of your day?"

"Oh, well I just want to spend the day with you love." He said rubbing his nose to hers.

They both smiled at the cool touch of their noses touching. A light chuckle from behind startled them and they separated looking to see Charlie's sisters laughing at them. At least two of them. Swift and Lea both fell over gripping their sides in laughter, Sally was busy scolding them, and Tiffany held a disapproving look.

Trixie and Charlie both were embarrassed beyond compare, their faces red as tomatoes.

"-and you shouldn't belittle others feelings of love you two!" Sally finished yelling at her two siblings.

Sally composed herself and gave the two a warm smile and walked over to hug them both.

"We saw what happened out at the school earlier." The blue Pokémon said kissing her brother on the head. She then donned a serious look. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Trixie held the brown Pokémon tightly, worried for him. This was what he needed and she was there to support him through it. This was something he'd been avoiding for years, now he had to face it. It was for the best.

"I didn't-I didn't want to disappoint all of you." He gestured to them all. Swift and Lea finally stopped laughing and paid close attention with serious looks listening intently. "You always said I was wasted potential. That I should evolve to become better and make something of myself. Yet, I feared the changes that came with that."

He pointed to Swift and Lea. 'You two became trouble makers since you evolved and I don't want that." He then looked over to Tiffany. "You became a thug." He said flatly making his big pink sister angry. He fur bristled and she growled at him. Sally put a paw to her chest, calming her sister instantly.

"Please continue, Charlie."

The brown Pokémon leaned over to Trixie rubbing her neck with his nose. This was stressful for him and he used her as a buffer to keep calm. Just her being there made things a million times easier.

"I fear evolving because I might not love her anymore. I'm afraid I won't love Trixie anymore or she'll dislike the change in me."

The unicorn frowned, swatting him on the head. He grabbed the top of his brown head rubbing it.

"What was that for?"

"You think Trixie would give up on you so easily when you're the center of her world?" She asked him sticking her nose up. He was about to retort when he felt her embrace him. 'Trixie will always love you no matter what happens to you. Whether you evolve or not, Trixie will always love you."

Sally, Swift and Lea all circled around the two into a big group hug. The sisters kissed their brother affectionately as he swatted them like a kid. Then Sally put a small armband on Charlie's left arm. It was a leather band with a small white stone in the center. He gasped at the sight of it.

"Is that?"

"An everstone." Sally said rubbing his head.

"Now you don't have to worry about evolving ever." Lea piped in.

Swift tapped it. "Turns out Rarity had one this entire time thinking it was quartz or something. She made it for you after we told her about what you did at the school for the girls."

Charlie blushed looking down at it. He thought about what he said and suddenly he realized they heard everything he'd said. "So, does that mean-"

The sisters hugged him together. "We love you Charlie. We always will."

"You don't have to evolve. We did some thinking and perhaps we were wrong about you." Lea stroked her leafy mane.

"Yeah, you were great and inspirational out there. The way you reasoned with those fillies." Swift added grinning. "You should be a motivational speaker or something." She nudged him with an elbow.

They all turned to see Tiffany but by the time they did she was gone. Charlie frowned. He'd hoped to get through to them all, guess Tiffany would have to wait. But for now, he was happy to just have his sisters accept him for how he was. Tiffany would have to wait. One day, maybe he'd get through to her. Until then their differences in opinion would be what set them apart.

For now, he was embraced by his other sisters and Trixie and he wouldn't have traded this moment for anything else in the world. He was where he needed to be. He was what he needed to be, and that was good enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Teach a Pony to Fish

Charlie was saddened to see Tiffany gone. She was very much set in her ways. It made him wonder if she'd ever see things like he does or if she was blind by her own narrow mindedness.

Still, she was what she was and if he couldn't change her views it wasn't his fault. He proved to his sisters that evolution wasn't necessary to fit in or to be better and to him, that was good enough, even if Tiffany didn't agree. That was her choice.

Instead of focusing on the negative aspects of today, he decided to focus on his success. He not only helped young fillies realize that bullying others for being different wasn't right, and now his sisters too saw his views and at least accepted his view. He knew deep down they still believed evolution was a way to become stronger, and in a sense they are right. that's when he had an idea.

Maybe what he needed is to educate the ponies and pokemon about evolution and cutie marks and where better to start than here in Ponyville?

Turning to Trixie he bounced slightly in place with a silly grin like he wanted to tell her something, but was waiting for her to notice. When the blue mare noticed him she eyed him oddly as did his sisters.

"What is it Charlie?" Trixie asked.

"I just had a great idea sweetie!"

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna become a teacher! Isn't that great?!" he gushed.

"When did you decide this?" She asked him.

"Just now. Why?" he asked, halting his bouncing.

"Well, not that it's not a bad idea but, you aren't exactly qualified to teach." she stated.

"No I don't mean actually teach, teach, I mean be an adviser of sorts." he responded.  
Everyone stared at him wondering what exactly he meant. Seeing this, he decided to clarify a bit more.

"I mean what I can do is be a counselor for Ponyville Elementary and teach about how evolution and cutie marks are different and similar at the same time! I can educate the young minds since I lived among ponies and pokemon my entire life, I'm uniquely knowledgeable on both subjects." he said with great pride.

He puffed his chest out like a brave warrior going into battle, while all his sisters giggled at him and Trixie just facehooved.

"Charlie, you're so adorable!" Swift laughed nuzzling him.

"Hey, you said I should be a motivational speaker or something!"

"And I meant it." Swift acknowledged with a nod. "You should do what you were meant to do. I feel this may be your calling Charlie. Show the world the way you see it, and maybe,just maybe you can change lives for the better. Ignorance is what creates such disharmony." she said circling the group. "And I believe you can make a difference to all you meet."

Charlie was happy to hear that but what he really wanted was for Trixie to be on board with him doing this, even though he was sure she would be. As he predicted, she gave him her blessings to continue down this path. The only catch was she had to be there by his side.

And so with renewed determination, Charlie said goodbye to his sisters and with Trixie at his side they traveled to her trailer and spent the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow. Along the way they stopped by Cheerilies home to ask her for permission to guest speak to the foals and younlings for the day about cutie marks and evolution. After getting permission from the maroon earth pony, Charlie and Trixie went back home to prepare for the great speech for their presentation.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

The next day Charlie and Trixie were preparing for the school lecture. Charlie had made several diagrams and charts with colorful pictures with ponies and their cutie marks on them. He then had separate charts for Pokemon with chains of their evolution's, more specifically, the types of evolution's of his kind.

He also had Trixie make contact wit hone of her oldest friends from her early school days. The mare was a renowned author and had very unique views that could stasis him in his presentation. Trixie had received the letter only an hour ago and it said that she'd be happy to attend the presentation.

In the meantime, Trixie and Charlie continued to prepare for the monumental task ahead. Trixie having had years of experience in performing had no trouble with getting up in front of a group of foals and teenage ponies/Pokemon to give a lecture. Charlie on the other hand wasn't. He was indeed very nervous.

Trixie took notice and walked up behind him to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers and nuzzled him. He purred at the affectionate contact and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Don't worry Charlie. It'll all work out in the end." Trixie said kissing his muzzle.

"Thanks love."

Trixie smirked lifting up all the presentation materials and placed them in a protective cover. She then stood by the door, beaming at her lover.

"Come along Charlie!" she called to him skipping out the door. "We don't want to keep Miss Cheerliee waiting!"

*Later at Ponyville Elementary*

Charlie and Trixie stood before the crowd of young ponies and Pokemon, preparing for their presentation. They set up the various charts in a specific order so they could easily access them if need be. Cheerliee helped them prepare and once they finished she took her seat back at her desk.

Trixie stood to the left of the charts while Charlie stood to the right side eyeing the students of Cheerliee's class. His eyes focused on two small groups, the cutie mark crusaders, and Diamond Tiara's little clique. The two groups of fillies watched him intently wondering what he had to say, he didn't know at eh time, but all of them were affected by what he had said the previous day.

The CMC's tormentors had a heavy weight on their hearts wondering if they had truly become the hypocritical bullies he'd called them out to be. It weighed heavily on Silver Spoon the most, having bullied her pokemon friend in the past he hoped that what he said today would help bridge any gaps there were between the ponies and Pokemon in the school.

He eyed the classroom taking note of various ponies and Pokemon alike. There was a few new additions to the class from what he could tell. There was a young Kirlia, a lilligant, and a couple of rattata inn the back row. He smiled as he saw his sisters in the back, even Tiffany was there, to show their support for him. Although Tiffany looked ready to walk out in a moments notice.

The bell rang and the class settled down as Cheerliee tapped her hoof on the wooden surface of her desk. "

"Alright class! Settle down! I have an important announcement to make today!" she cheered.

The students looked up to her and awaited her instructions. The earth pony stoop up and took a stand by Trixie, with a big smile on her face.

"Today, we have a special presentation for all of you," she said gesturing to Charlie and Trixie. "Today Charlie and Trixie will be doing a presentation on pony cutie marks and Pokemon evolution-"

She paused seeing a red elegant fin rise form the crowd of students. Cheerliee looked to the back to see a milotic named Susie pop her head up. She popped her yellow head over the crowd of students, she wore a brightly colored pink bow on one of her blue head fins.

"Why are we doing a presentation on these topics again Miss Cheerliee?" she asked innocently to her teacher. "We just covered this last week, didn't we?"

"Yes we did, Susie." the teacher replied looking at certain individuals. "Because of certain, _individuals_ , we will be covering the material again with the help of our friends."  
"But isn't that the mare who took over the town?"

Trixie blushed, pulling her signature hat to cover her face, as students began to murmur. Charlie walked beside her and held her close, comforting her.

"Thanks Charlie." Trixie said with a grateful smile.

"No problem."

Cheerliee tapped her hoof firmly to the ground silencing the class.

"Now, class please give your attention to Trixie and Charlie." she said stepping back to her seat.

"Thank you miss Cheerliee." Charlie said turning his attention to the class. He saw his sisters in the back all of them smiling at him, except Tiffany, who frowned.

"Good morning class." Charlie greeted the class.

"Good morning." they replied in unison.

"Today me and my lovely assistant Trixie- _thwack!_ -oww." he rubbed his head as a rolled up newspaper swatted him on the head. The class laughed at him as Trixie held a smug grin putting the newspaper on Cheerliee's desk. The purple mare smiled and put the paper in the desk drawer.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, as I was saying, we are going to talk to you about cutie marks and evolution and what it means in our society today."

He circled around the chart stand pulling off the cover to show a diagram of the three types of ponies and three types of Pokemon. While he spoke, Trixie held a pointer at the various images on the boards.

"Here we have various types of Pokemon and the three types of ponies that exist today." he started to name them off. "First we have earth ponies, masters of the earth and very strong. Next the pegasi flyers and have the magical ability to control the weather. And last we have the unicorns magical in the literal sense able to cast an assortment of spells and charms. Arguably the most versatile of all pony species." he said earning a look of pride from Trixie.

He nodded to her as she pointed to the first Pokemon and he listed them off.

"I see we are familiar with the three types of ponies in Equestria. Now, who can tell me, who's that Pokemon?" he asked as Trixie pointed to the first Pokemon. It was a four legged Pokemon with a green back and head with a cream colored underbelly. It had a small yellow flower on one of its soft pointy ears with a black nose, black hooves, and a bushy little tail.

Two tiny hooves among the ponies rose, Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle. Charlie smiled and pointed to Silver Spoon.

"That's a deerling." she answered, lowering her hoof.

"Very good. Now can anyone tell me who this pokemon is?" he asked, and Trixie pointed to a tall white and black striped Pokemon. It stood tall with pride and had white stripes in the shape of lightning bolts over its body and its tail representative of a lightning bolt strike.

This time, no one raised a hoof, fin, or limb.

"Really? No one?" Trixie asked genuinely surprised. "None of you can name this Pokemon?"

Several heads shook, while many remained unmoving.

"Well, that's fine. We'll get back to that one later. So," Trixie pointed to the last Pokemon. It was a four legged Pokemon identical to the last one, but much smaller and it had fewer stripes.

This time, several Pokemon and ponies raised a limb of sort to answer. "Well, wasn't expecting that." Charlie muttered under his breath. "OK, how about, you?" he drawled pointing to a young brown earth pony colt. "Who's that Pokemon?"

The little colt smiled, his green eyes beaming. He adjusted his small propeller hat pulling out a small booklet of his. It looked rather old and had a single leather bound keeping it closed. Not opening it he placed it on the desk and said, "That is a blitzle!"

"Very good Button Mash!" Cheerliee said to the colt. "I'm glad you are learning about all the various Pokemon in our world! I'm sure you'll make a great evolutionary biologist one day if you keep this up!" she cheered to him.

The colt named Button mash, blushed hiding under his hooves. Trixie giggled as Charlie continued.

"Yes, good work Button Mash, Such a strange name." he muttered the last part to himself looking away from the crowd before returning his attention back to them.

Now Trixie pointed to the last Pokemon picture on the board. It was a pony Pokemon with a fiery mane and tail with a horn on the top of its head. All the students knew this one. That was what Charlie was hoping for. He stood by the boards and nodded once towards it.

"Can any of you identify this one?" Trixie asked.

He looked directly towards Ember and Silver Spoon as they tried hard to hide themselves with their desks. All eyes went on them before Ember raised her hoof. The yellowy-cream hoof stood alone in the vast cornucopia of pokemon and ponies. Charlie nodded towards her and the hoof lowered into the sea of heads.

"That-that's a rapidash." she answered cautiously.

The two instructors beamed at her approvingly, earning a small smile from her which put the fillies mind at ease.

"I am glad you know this one Ember. I would have been surprised if you didn't." Charlie said calmly to the filly Pokemon.

Several of the class stared at her wondering why she was singled out. But most glared at her knowing about the fight from yesterday. While most didn't see it they knew she attacked her fellow classmates the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and it was well known that she, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara bullied them for not having cutie marks.

Trixie stepped forward, taking a position beside the filly in question placing her hoof on her back supporting. Charlie smiled shaking his head. _Ever the soft and loving mare I fell in love with_. He thought to himself. He decided to let Trixie take this one. He had a pretty good idea what she would do, and that was before she even told him what she would do.

The blue unicorn looked at the filly Pokemon and asked, "Why are such a Pokemon significant in our society?"

"Umm. I uh." the filly was unable to come up with a response. Truth was she knew the answer, she just didn't want to say it.

Suddenly there was a booming voice from outside the door. "Perhaps I can be o assistance!" it said.

The doors flew open revealing a pink unicorn mare with a beautifully kept deep violet mane with teal stripes running through them. She had twinkle star and swirl cutie mark and a long Y-shaped stick on her back with a travel bag. Her banks resembled sharp blades to several in the school house. She walked in with such pride and grace that it made Trixie envious.

Charlie groaned rolling his eyes at the mare, but smiled and hugged her all the same, making Trixie fume. The mare set her things down and placed her stick beside the boards.

"You're late Starlight. What kept you?"


	4. Chapter 4: What Sets Us Apart

"Oh the train ride was dreadful!" The pony known as Starlight responded whinnying. 'It was over an hour late and then they had the nerve to delay us longer! And I left six hours early!"

Charlie quirked his eye brow. "You overslept again didn't you?"

"... Yeah, I did." she sighed looking away ashamed. The class laughed but she smiled and continued on. "But that didn't stop me from coming to help educate the young minds of Ponyville!"

"Starlight." Charlie said with a warning tone, giving her a cross look.

"Don't worry Charlie! I'm not here to spread my 'Equality Equestria", thing." she turned and growled. "Princess Twilight Sparkle has me on a short leash as it is."

The brown Pokemon rolled his eyes at his fried. Next to her Trixie came and greeted her purple friend with a big hug.

"Oh, Trixie it's so good to see you again!" Starlight greeted happily.

"Good to see you too Starlight. So finally out of prison I see?"

"Psh. Watch it Trixie or I'll equalize you." Starlight said sinister.

Trixie stared at the mare with a deadpan look before they both fell into a fit of giggles. Most of the children just laughed and Cheerilee giggled at the two grown mares acting like children. Suddenly Starlight clapped her hooves getting everyones attention.

"Now class let's settle down." she instructed walking over to the board.

Everyone settled down and listened to the new instructor making Cheerilee beam with pride.

"Ahem. Good afternoon class, I am Starlight Glimmer. Former mayor of Our Town and Leader of the Equalist Movement of Equestria." she stated loud and proudly pacing in front of the first row of desks. "Now, I would like to start by asking you class what is it that makes us special?"

She turned to look at the class all giving her confused looks.

"Come on class the only bad idea is the one that isn't shared." she smiled at them reassuringly.

Trixie huffed leaning into Cheerilee's desk. "Not if it comes from _those_ two." she rude gestured to Snips and Snails.

The mulberry pony giggled to herself and nodded knowingly at her.

"I understand your frustrations Trixie, but be nice to my students please." she asked nicely to her unicorn friend.

The showmare huffed standing back and Charlie walked up to her and nuzzled her. She blushed nudging him back affectionately but still not taking her eyes off Starlight Glimmer.

The purple unicorn walked up to Ember, the pony Pokemon who was still sitting beside her filly friend Silver Spoon. The flame pony looked down but felt her chin being raised gently by a hoof. She met Starlight's gaze and was entranced by her beauty. She's so pretty. Ember thought but the she felt a dark presence from beside her. Daring to look she saw Silver Spoon glaring at her. Her pencil in hoof snapped as she gritted her teeth at Ember.

While Ember twitched nervously at her desk from the intense glare Starlight took the initative to begin her conversation.

"Now class what makes us special? Well, since no one answered I guess it's up to me to educate your young minds, starting with this." she reached into her saddle bag and magically pulled out her signature stick/staff in her aura. She then looked over to Trixie who looked very nervous. "Trixie can I ask for your help in a small demonstration?"

As soon as the question left her mouth an angry voice growled from the doorway.

 _"Starlight."_

Everyone turned to see Princess Twilight Sparkle at the doorway glaring at her purple counterpart. Starlight rolled her eyes placing the stick down and leaning on it while listening to the Princess.

 _"I thought you changed?"_ Twilight asked disappointed.

That comment hurt Starlight. She understood not being trusted and she'd have to earn Twilight's trust but it had to start somewhere. Pushing off her staff/stick she walked over to the purple princess with a stern look.

"I promised I wouldn't do that anymore without permission and only this once for educational value. If you want YOU can perform the spell no me." she said giving the purple unicorn a seductive look wiggling her flank in her face. Twilight blushed looking away angrily but cracked a smile none the less.

She then walked in with her nose up and sat among the ponies and Pokemon flanked by her royal guards. Several of the Pokemon were in awe of her while the ponies were more or less use to it, most of the Pokemon were transfers. Twilight shook her hoof daintily gesturing for Starlight to continue.

"Trixie," Twilight stated. "For past crimes against Ponyville I hereby sentence you to suffer through this lesson without your cutie mark. Star, proceed."

"Thank you Princess." Starlight grinned walking up to Trixie who was backing away nervously.

"WHAT?! WHY'S TRIXIE GETTING PUNISHED?!"

"She's getting it back after. Got it Starlight?" Twilight asked ignoring Trixie's protests.

"Ugh, yes _mom_." she groaned.

All the young ones laughed at the grown mare talking to a Princesses like she was a child. Even Cheeirlee found herself stifling a chuckle at the two ponies. She then felt kind of bad for Trixie. She had tried so hard to fit in and only to have this brought on her, but she knew there was no animosity between the three mares.

Trixie sighed sitting down and awaited her, punishment.

"I'm so getting you back for this Sparkle butt." she growled at the Princess, who waved innocently at her.

"Aw, come on Trixie be nice." Charlie said nuzzling her.

The blue mare stuck her nose up from him but pulled him closer with her magic and wrapped her arm around him blushing. The class d'awwed at them making Charlie cover his eyes as his sisters snickered at him. With the exception of Tiffany who gave a look of disgust. Sally of course nudge her larger sister in the side with her elbow.

Starlight's horn lit and was channeled through the staff she held in hoof. She stood on her hind legs and pointed it at Trixie's flank making her cutie mark glow in unnatural blue light. Seconds later the cutie mark pried off Trixie's body. Once it separated a bright flash of white light followed blinding everyone in the room. Once the light cleared Trixie lay on Charlies shoulder exhausted while her cutie mark floated, suspended by Starlight's magic.

Everyone gasped at the sight.

Cheeirlee fell back in her chair nearly fainting from the sight of having her friends cutie mark ripped from her. Willing or not it seemed so unnatural. Even the Pokemon children understood the significance of this, but Twilight smiled. To Starlight this wasn't about power or equality it was about trust.

Trust in a friend is fundamental for growth, and both Trixie and Starlight excelled at it. It made the Princess smiled proudly at how much they had both grown as ponies in the last few years. Especially Trixie. After she met Charlie her life had turned for the better, but that was a tale for another day.

Starlight placed the cutie mark in a small glass jar and placed it on the teachers desk gently as if ti would shatter from the slightest touch. She then turned to her friend who was glaring at her and the Princess.

"How are you feeling Trixie?" she asked her fellow unicorn.

But all she got was a dirty look that made her cringe. Charlie frowned at her nudging her. She rolled her eyes and looked back to Starlight.

 _"Trixie feels like trash."_

"I'm sorry Trixie." Starlight responded hugging her.

"Sure you are."

"Trixie." Charlie scolded her.

"Fine. Trixie's sorry she knows you don't mean to steal her mark or anything. It just sucks having it removed."

"I know Trixie. It sucks but next time you can do it to me." she offered.

Trixie thought about it, the words echoing in her head. She thought about the day she'd rip her friends cutie mark off to get back at her for the times she took it off her. Trixie grinned at her internal fantasy while Starlight continued her lecture while Charlie led Trixie to sit beside Twilight.

"Now class. You all know about cutie marks right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now you all know about Pokemon evolution right?"

Again everyone nodded.

"OK, so keeping that in mind I have a very unique question for you. What is a pony without their cutie mark?"

This time nopony answered, but Twilight and Trixie knew. They had experienced first hand what it was like. It left them drained and feeling utterly powerless. It left them at he mercy of anything that came by like a leaf to the winds. It couldn't command them, so the leaf would fly around at the whims of the wind.

Starlight also understood this but that wasn't the answer she sought, even though many had said so in the past.

She stood before the class watching as they looked among themselves for the answer but found a small hoof up in the air. It was attached to Sweetie Belle who looked nervously at the instructor.

"Yes, young filly?" Starlight pointed to the white filly. "No need to be shy, tell me your name."

"I'm Sweetie Belle." she said standing up at her desk.

"Nice to meet you Sweetie Belle. Now what do you think a pony is without their cutie mark?"

Thinking for moment Sweetie glanced over to Silver Spoon and Ember who were huddled together then back to Starlight.

"It doesn't change who were are." she said.

Starlight grinned while the rest of the class gawked at her like she was insane, especially her CMC friends. The answer surprised Twilight and Trixie but was not surprising to Charlie who nodded to her approvingly. Moments later, Starlight worked her way to Sweetie Belles desk and stood beside her patting her mane gently.

"That's very good Sweetie. And your right it doesn't change who we are. Sure it can change how we view life, but that is for an individual to decide on their own." she sat on the ground beside her. "A cutie mark is nothing more than just that. A mark in the end. Yes, a pony without a mark is an odd thing in our society but what does it really matter in the end? It doesn't change who we are."

She then turned to Twilight and Trixie who were listening intently.

"A few years ago Twilight and her friends found a small town I ran that had identical cutie marks on everypony there." Starlight sighed. "Back then I use to be like so many others. I saw the world differently. Cutie mark or not it doesn't change who we are. Ponies are all equal on that front."

The little ponies and pokemon from Ponyville Elementary scattered about the school yard frolicking together as a group of adults watched closely from the sidelines.

Trixie stood by Charlie still pouting about Starlight taking her cutie mark. The process was more aggravating than painful, yet Trixie still felt upset even though she did originally agree to it. She did feel better after getting her mark back, but still held onto her angry face to guilt trip Starlight.

"Oh, come on Trixie!" Starlight whined. "I said, 'I was sorry'."

Charlie nuzzled the blue unicorn making her blush. "Yeah, Trixie, come on. We always forgive our friends."

"Trixie will end both of you." she pouted sticking her nose up.

Twilight and Starlight laughed at the mare, while she nuzzled up to Charlie. The brown Pokemon had a silly grin on his muzzle which quickly turned to a frown when his sisters began snickering behind him. Swift was actually on the floor laughing so hard she gasped in pain holding her sides while Lea was simply laughing. Sally simply sat nearby shaking her head at her sisters behavior.

Ponies and Pokemon alike stared at the female jolteon and leafeon as they cackled like hyenas in the middle of the road. Eventually everyone settled down and Charlie made his way to his sister Sally. He approached her, while the other two sisters came up to her sides.

"Hey." he said casually.

"Hey." they replied back.

He rubbed his neck shying away fro their gaze. "Soooo, did you girls like the demonstration?"

Each looked wearily at Starlight who was chatting happily with Twilight, who giggled at something she said. IN the end Sally spoke for the group. She stepped forward, placing her arm around her brothers neck and pulled him close to whisper in his ear, "We don't like her."

"Who, you mean, Star?" they nodded confirming this. "You don't like Starlight?"

"She's a criminal, brother." Sally stated to him. "She stole cutie marks and enslaved others under her rule."

"She's changed for the better." Charlie stomped the ground. "She's made amends for what she's done."

"She tried to destroy Twilight and her friends." Lea stated not taking her eyes off the mare in question.

For a moment they all watched as she walked away with Twilight at her side. The two were pressed against each other with a book between them, reading it as they went.

Charlie felt bad for Starlight. Ever since her defeat years ago she has struggled to become accepted in society even after a royal pardon. That whole fiasco was started with many nobles from Canterlot seeking blood from a witch hunt. It was tough, but in the end Starlight was let off, under the condition she'd be under Princess Twilight's constant watch. The two haven't been apart since.

Charlie thought long about this sisters first reaction to the mare. It wasn't pretty. Granted, Starlight was trying to escape custody and had it not been for that fateful encounter he and Trixie might have never met. He watched as Starlight wrapped her tail around Twilight's giving it a tug. A moment passed and nothing happened. Just as they rounded the corner he was sure he saw Twilight tug back.

He then turned to his sisters who seemed to be waiting to pass his verdict on the pink unicorn. But his mind was made up.

"I think Starlight has paid her dues, and there is no need to pester her any further." he said to his sisters. "Now, she's my friend and I expect you all to at least tolerate her and not provoke her, OK?"

Still looking unsure, the sisters looked at each other. As if a silent agreement passed through them, they nodded, and facing their brother said, "If you trust her that much, then we will support you little brother." Sally said kindly, nuzzling him.

He smiled and nuzzled his sister back, rubbing his face against her cheek making her blush while the juvenile sisters snickered behind them. Sally scoffed annoyed by them and stuck her nose up. Charlie then found himself in Trixie's death grip hug around his neck. He struggled against her but eventually relented to her, and snuggled her. The sisters d'awwed at them, making the brown Pokemon feel very self conscious as Trixie said, "I'm glad Starlight tried to get revenge on Twilight."

That comment caught everyone by surprise. They all went slack jawed and stared at her while she snuggled with her mate. Even he seemed taken back by her comment.

"Umm, Trixie?"

"What's wrong Charlie?"

"Why would you say such a thing? Aren't you and Twilight friends?" he asked her.

"Of course not stupid!" she yelled pushing him away to look him in his eyes. There for that moment, he could see she was truly upset by what he had said. He knew better, but still he couldn't fight the urge to ask anyway. "YOU know Trixie values Twilight as a friend!"

"A friend you wanted to exploit." he retorted.

This infuriated her more. "Trixie changed! She didn't use Twilight in the end!"

"But you did try."

For several moment Trixie huffed, trying to make words but found herself to frustrated by his accusations to form coherent sentences. Taking a moment to compose herself, Trixie allowed herself to relax and thought about what to say next. Finding the answer in herself she replied, "I would never wish harm or misfortune on Twilight anymore. And Trixie is not sorry for what she said." Seeing Charlie frown she quickly added, "She is sorry it happened, but was happy it did happen none the less. For had Starlight never sought revenge I would never have met you."

Charlie seemed to respond well to this. For he smiled nodding to her, scooting over to sit beside her and rubbed his cheek against the blue unicorns making her blush. She tried to push him away but he persisted. She finally gave in and wrapped her cape around him, covering them both up.

They sat together for a good minute then went over to one of the school's benches and sat together on it overlooking the playground. Charlie's sisters saw them having this moment and decided to leave them be. Sally gave a last glance before turning to walk away, catching Trixie's attention for a moment. She winked at her, making Trixie wink back.

For the next several hours they sat together watching as the sun set. Ponies paid little attention to the loving couple in the school yard. Charlie never felt so content to sit somewhere and watch as time passed by. He loved Trixie and had great friends like Twilight and Starlight, and truthfully what more could he have asked for?


End file.
